I'll be home for Christmas
by Blow Stuff Up For Jesus
Summary: He told everyone he wouldn't be there! But what if, Ken invites him to his annual party. Someone didn't know he'd be present! Because he said he wouldn't be there.


**I decided to do a Christmas one-shot! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

Kari was walking around town, listening to her mp3. She was snug in her coat, boots, gloves, and cap.

"Hey, Kari!" she heard TK exclaim.

Kari turned around, and smiled, "hi, TK!"

TK smiled, "are you ready for Christmas this year?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kari asked, "I'll be with at Ken's for the party as usual."

TK smiled, "I wish I could come..."

"Why can't you?" Kari asked.

"Because I promised to stay at home, and wait for Matt," TK replied.

* * *

TK was in Matt's apartment, waiting.

"Hey, TK," Matt smiled.

"Hey, Matt," TK grinned, "how was rehearsal?"

"Good, but I'm disappointed I won't be here for Christmas," Matt replied, grabbing a coke.

"I'm disappointed too," TK replied.

* * *

Kari was at the mall, buying presents for all her friends.

"That should do," Kari smiled as she finished.

"Kari?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Yolei?" Kari turned around.

"Kari!" Yolei hugged her.

"Oh, Yolei, it's been so long!" Kari returned the hug.

"Are you going to go to Ken's place for the party this weekend?"

Kari nodded, "of course I am!"

"Great!"

"Anyway, have you gotten the special guy in your life?" Kari teased.

Yolei blushed, "Kari!"

Kari laughed, "come on! Tell me!"

"You'll find out at the party," Yolei replied.

Kari chuckled, "so be it."

* * *

TK was around town. He sighed as he stopped somewhere for a drink.

"TK!" Ken announced.

"What's up, Ken?" TK smiled as he got his hot chocolate.

"You'll be coming this weekend, right?"

TK nodded, "make sure the mistletoe is there," he teased.

"TK!" Ken scolded.

TK laughed, "I'm kidding, Ken."

* * *

Kari was lying on her bed. She was drawing some stuff in her books.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked, startling Kari.

"Nothing," Kari replied, breathing heavily.

"Did I scare you?" Gatomon asked.

Kari smiled, scooping up Gatomon, "get over here, you little rascal!"

Gatomon laughed, "stop Kari! Stop!"

Kari chuckled, "sure," Kari put Gatomon down.

Gatomon giggled, "is TK coming for Christmas?"

Kari nodded, "we'll be going to Ken's."

"You like TK!" Gatomon teased.

"I do not!" Kari denied.

"Admit it!" Gatomon insisted.

Kari shook her head, "nope!"

* * *

TK sighed as he woke up from a nap.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Matt teased.

"Shut up," TK chuckled as he stretched.

"What have you decided to give Kari for Christmas?" Matt asked.

TK shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"You wanna give her something special?" Matt guessed, "cause you have a little thing for her?"

TK smiled, "shut up."

Matt smiled, "really? I'm guessing you have a crush on Kari and you tell me to shut up?"

TK chuckled, "like you have a crush on Sora?"

Matt looked at him, "what?"

"Don't deny it!" TK accused, chuckling.

Matt chuckled, "I'm not denying it. I'm just not saying I do."

TK raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't."

"Really?" TK smirked.

Matt nodded, laying on the couch.

"Matt and Sora sitting..." TK started.

"Say that and you're dead!" Matt threatened.

TK burst out laughing, "I knew it!"

* * *

Tai was working on some school papers. He had to do some homework over Christmas break.

"Hey, Tai," Kari smiled, leaning against the door frame, "watcha up to?"

"Papers," Tai replied with a chuckle.

"Papers? You?" Kari raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"What?" Tai asked, grinning.

"You doing homework! That's hilarious!" Kari laughed on her brother's shoulder.

Tai laughed with her, "OK, that is a little funny."

"A little?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

Tai smiled, "fine, it's very funny!"

Kari smiled, hugging her brother, "what's the paper for? Your girlfriend?" she teased.

Tai laughed, "nope! Extra credit in school."

"Since when did you care about extra credit?" Kari asked.

"Since I can have a chance for a good education," Tai replied.

Kari just laughed, "have fun with that."

* * *

TK went home.

"TK!" Cody hollered.

"Cody!" TK smiled.

"What are you up to right now?" Cody asked.

"Really, nothing. Just walking home," TK replied.

Cody nodded, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," TK smiled.

"So, can we expect to see you at Ken's party?" Cody asked.

TK nodded, "don't tell anyone. Not even Kari."

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"I wanna surprise her. I already told her I'm not going," TK replied.

"I'll make sure I don't tell Kari then," Cody smirked.

"Great!" TK smiled.

* * *

Kari sighed as she was signing Christmas cards. She had a gift for each of them. She did one for TK. Just in case...

"Thinking about TK?" Gatomon asked.

Kari sighed looking at her. She shook his head.

"Really?" Gatomon raised an eyebrow.

Kari smiled, "really."

"I see that smile!" Gatomon accused.

Kari giggled, "I'm not hiding anything."

Gatomon smiled, tickling Kari, "yes you are!"

Kari started laughing, "stop, Gatomon!"

Gatomon laughed with her, "not until you tell me!"

"Fine! I'll tell you when you stop tickling me!" Kari laughed.

Gatomon stopped, "now, tell me!"

"Gotcha!" Kari exclaimed, running out of the room.

Gatomon started chasing her but she saw TK's present and card, "ooh.."

* * *

TK smiled as he finished wrapping everyone's presents. He sighed as he wrapped Kari's.

"Hey, TK," Davis smirked as he came in.

"Hey, Davis," TK smiled as he got up, "how'd you get in?"

"Your mom let me in," Davis replied.

"Of course," TK scoffed, chuckling.

Davis chuckled, "do you have anything planned?"

"Nothing really," TK replied.

"If you see Kari, try and catch her under the mistletoe," Davis teased.

TK smirked, "oh, I will. You'll see!"

* * *

Ken was getting ready for the party.

"Ken! TK's here!" his mother called.

"Great!" Ken smiled, running to meet him, "remember our plan?"

"Yeah," TK replied, hiding in Ken's room.

Ken smirked as Cody came. And Yolei. Then Davis.

"Hey guys," Ken smiled.

Cody knew not to tell anyone TK was there. Kari was the last one.

"Merry Christmas, Kari," Ken told her.

"Merry Christmas, Ken," Kari smiled.

"Take those presents into my room." Ken told her.

Kari nodded, doing so.

"Wait for it," TK told himself, "now." he jumped out of the closet.

"TK!" Kari exclaimed as they hugged, "you said you weren't coming!"

TK smiled, hugging her, "I lied."

Kari smiled, not wanting to let go, "I have a Christmas present for you."

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" TK exclaimed as Kari gave him present.

"Merry Christmas," Kari smiled.

TK smiled back, opening it. It was a new hat! "Kari! How'd you know I've always wanted a new hat?" TK asked, putting it on.

Kari smiled, "I knew."

"Now, I have something for you," TK told her, giving her a crudely wrapped box.

Kari raised an eyebrow as she opened it. She opened the box to reveal a ring, "oh, it's beautiful," Kari breathed, "how could you possibly afford it?"

"It was originally my mother's," TK told her, "she gave it to me, so I could give it to my special girl."

Kari smiled, "thank you."

Then they left the room.

"Ooh, you two are under mistletoe!" Davis teased as they came in.

TK and Kari looked up, confused, "oh, there's the mistletoe!" TK exclaimed, kissing Kari.

Kari was surprised, and kissed back.

"Hey, Ken and Yolei!" Davis called, "how about we catch you two under the mistletoe?"

"Oh no!" Ken exclaimed, his face turning as red as a shiny apple.

"He said it!" Yolei exclaimed, turning away, blushing herself.

"Oh come on! Kari and TK did it!" Davis pouted.

"Fine!" the two exclaimed, getting under the mistletoe and kissing,

TK and Kari laughed. This was indeed a very Merry Christmas...

* * *

**My very first Takari story! :D I have another one planned for after Christmas in January! It's very good, says my best friend. XD **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did, writing it! :D**


End file.
